Who Am I?
by Takai-Touzoku
Summary: Marik tries to calm himself after all that happened during Battle city by taking a long, quiet, peaceful walk. But who is this boy he finds and how will this affect him? NamuxMalik. Discontinued for now.
1. hospitals

Okay this is the first ever pastshiping fanfic! Pastshiping was made by my good friend Novasreality224 and Mysterious-Puppeteer on deviantart. Any way in pastshipping the plot revolves around Marik and Nemu...Yes I know what your thinking ,"Aren't they the same person?" Well yes in one way they are BUT....there is a difference between the two...their personalities are different:  
Namu=kind-hearted,caring,loving,shy,e.t.c Marik=Rough,cold,heartless...almost....and very commanding...(Also he's the hikari Marik)  
So there you go that pretty much sums up pastshipping, and now onto my newest fanfic. please enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marik sighed as he kicked a rock across the narrow path he traveled on. It had been three weeks since the end of battle city and he was in no hurry to return home. He continued to walk down the path until he came across a torn piece of dark fabric, the grave keeper began to look around for the source of the material. Finally giving up on his search, he began to walk along the path once more only to freeze as he heard a low groan.  
"Who's there?" He asked eyes darting around his surroundings to find the source of the noise. Another low groan admitted from a small bush to his right and the boy slowly approached it. He pulled back the bush to revile a boy in torn clothing lieing on the ground, "Hay you okay?" He gasped as the boy rolled on to his back and weakly looked up at him.  
"Oh my Gods."Marik gasped seeing the boys face, his face was bruised and he had trails of blood covering his body, but that wasn't what shocked Marik. No what got him the most was the boy's face, he looked exactly like him. The boy whimpered as Marik lifted him from the ground and headed for the nearest hospital. "What's your name?"  
"N-namu..." The boy whispered as Marik hurried back down the path he had traveled. Marik looked down at the boy and shook his head 'What did this kid do to get beaten this badly?'  
"Namu try to stay awake okay?" Marik ordered seeing Namu beginning to fall asleep. Namu nodded weakly as Marik began to run as fast as he could with the extra weight he was now carrying. He rushed of the path and onto a crowded street making his way through the crowd as quickly as he could. The hospital was just around the corner, and so was the museum. Marik groaned inwardly knowing he'd have to get to the hospital quickly if Namu were to have a chance of living.  
Marik ran into the large hospital and was instantly stopped by a nurse. "Oh my goodness what happened?!" She gasped at seeing Namu and quickly called for help from the other employees around her. They took Namu from him and rushed the boy to the emergency room leaving Marik alone at the entrance. He sighed and turned to leave, "Excuse me sir?' A man in a doctors getup called, walking up to Mariks side, "The boy you came in with can we have any information on him?"  
"Nope." Marik replied and continued on his way out the door.  
"But sir we at least need your brothers name!" The doctor pleaded causing Marik to stop.  
"Who said he was my brother." Marik frowned turning to face the doctor.  
"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed..." The doctor muttered averting his eyes to the chart in his hand.  
"Well you assumed wrong." Marik growled and turned to exit the building before stopping dead in his tracks as he saw Ishizu in front of the museum, "On second thought I would like to know if Namu pulls through or not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Marik Ishtar?" A nurse called from the front desk. Marik walked over to the desk and was from there sent to a room in the back of the hospital. He entered the room to find Namu asleep in a bed placed by a small window. Marik walked over to a chair and sat beside the bed while the doctor filled him in on Namu's condition. "So basically he's going to be fine?" Marik asked watching the boys peaceful expression as he slept.  
"Yes thanks to you. He wouldn't have made it if you hadn't gotten him here when you did." The doctor sighed and shook his head, "But I'm afraid we can't say he's well enough to leave until he wakes up."  
"So he's not okay?" Marik frowned turning back to the doctor.  
"We don't know." The doctor then handed Marik a paper and smiled, " Could you fill this out for your friend there? That way if he wakes up and your not here we can contact you."  
Marik groaned in anoiance but began to fill out the form. Once he was done he handed the paper to a nurse and left the hospital to get some sleep, after all it was two in the mourning and Ishizu was probably worried sick about him by now.  
The walk home was surprisingly peaceful with only the distant sound of light traffic and the cool night breeze to accompany Marik along the deserted streets. Marik reached his home and let out a groan of despair when he saw a light through the front window signaling that Ishizu was awake and waiting for him. Bracing himself for the lecture he knew was to come, he opened the door only to see his older sister asleep on the couch. He smiled and quietly creeped past her and up to his room, falling onto his bed and sighing deeply. He pulled the covers up to his shoulder and curled into the warmth of his bed, closing his eyes he began to drift off into sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marik groaned and rolled to his side as his cellphone began to ring, he groggily picked up the small phone and answered, "What?" He yawned as the person on the other end of the phone gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry to disturb you sir should I call back?"  
"No now's as good a time as any seeing as I'm already awake." Marik stretched sitting up in his bed.  
"Well the boy you brought in yesterday...he's awake and..."The girl was cut off as Marik gruffly said, "I'm on my way."  
Marik hung up the phone, threw on some random clothes, and rushed out the front door in the direction of the hospital. He heard Ishizu calling after him but ignored her and hurried on his way only slowing down when the hospital was in his sight. He calmly walked through the door and up to the front desk, "I need to see a boy named Namu."  
The nurse smiled and led him to the same room he was in hours ago, only this time Namu was sitting up in his bed staring out the window. Marik approached Namu and stopped when the boy turned and stared innocently into Marik's eyes. Marik couldn't help but blush at how adorable the boy before him looked. His hair was long and golden just like his own, his eyes a more innocent and delicate shade of purple, and his skin was a beautiful golden bronze. Marik was left speechless as he stared at the boy, Now that all the blood was gone aside from a few bruises he was perfect.  
"?" A doctor sighed heavily walking up to Marik, "Are you here to pick up Namu?"  
"No he can take care of himself can't he?" Marik smirked sarcastically at the doctor who merely frowned at the comment.  
"I'm afraid not you see Namu here has amnesia." Marik's eyes widened and he turned to the doctor, "Oh no you don't I will not take him in."  
"But he can't stay here will you leave the poor boy to the streets?" The doctor stated causing Marik to look over his shoulder at Namu and sigh.  
"When can he leave?" Marik said in an anoied tone.  
"As soon as he's ready."The doctor said leaving the room.  
Marik turned to Namu and took a deep breath,'It's only until his memories come back. That shouldn't take too long right?' Marik walked to Namu's side and smiled,"My names Marik and you'll be staying with me for awhile okay?" Namu smiled and nodded, jumping out of the bed and standing beside Marik."Well let's get going." Marik sighed and began to leave the room with Namu following close behind.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chris: Well that was fun to write.  
Marik: Why are you so mean to my Namu!  
Chris: Your Namu?  
Marik: Yes my Namu-wraps arms protectivly around Namu-  
Namu:-blushing-  
Chris: Aww you two are so cute together! Well anyways please review and tell me what you think about pastshipping so far!


	2. Ice Cream

Well this is the second chapter in my newest story and I am proud to say that I really love writting for this pair!But I like to keep things short so with out further audo I give you chapter two of Who Am I?

Pastshiping was made by Novasreality224 and Mysterious-Puppeteer

* * *

It hadn't even been a full hour since Marik had taken Namu out of the hospital, and Marik was already beginning to get anoied with the boy. All Namu had done since they left the hospital was ask Marik an endless stream of questions about everything that the pair happened to come across. Marik Groaned deeply as Namu jumped to his side and gasped, "WHAT'S THAT THING!?!" Namu was pointing to a blimp in the sky and clung to Mariks arm ignoring the irritated sounds emanating from the teen.  
Marik looked to the blimp and sighed, "That's a blimp." Marik turned his head to Namu who had pushed himself closer to Marik and cowered as the blimp turned in their general direction. Marik rolled his eyes at this and stated flatly, "Don't worry it won't hurt you." looked up at Marik as if to question his judgment, "I promise it won't." Namu smiled at Marik and began to skip ahead of him.  
Marik chuckled at his actions and smiled as they came across an icecream parlor. Turning to enter the small store Marik whistled to get Namu's atention, seeing the boy turn at the sound Marik signaled for Namu to followed him into the store. Once inside the two were hit with a cool breeze and the sweet sent of countless flavors emitting from the back of the store. Marik pointed to a table and Namu rushed over to it to clame it as theirs, while Marik walked to the counter of the store and smiled at seeing Joey. "Sup Joey haven't seen you since battle city."  
Joey looked up at Marik, "Your still hanging around Domino? I thought you would have headed back to Egypt by now."  
"No Ishizu was offered a predominant job at the museum, so we bought a house just out side the city."Marik smiled at the blond, "We're officially staying."  
"So long as your not gonna go all crazy on us again, I'm glad to here your staying." Joey smiled and looked over at Namu and his joyful expression dropped to one of horror."I-is that?"  
"No it's not my yami...His hair isn't scary enough for that." Marik leaned against the counter and watched Namu observe at the people passing by the shop. "His names Namu and I have no idea were he came from..."  
"Namu huh?" Joey looked at the boy wearily, "He looks a lot like you."  
"I know that's one of the reasons I helped him." Marik sighed and looked at Joey, "When I found him he was as good as dead."  
"Really? But he looks fine...How long ago did you find him?" Joey turned away from Namu to stair at me.  
"I haven't known him for more than a day."Marik smirked as the hyper blond jumped in shock.  
"S-so that kid's was almost dead yesterday?!" Marik nodded as Joey looked at Namu in shock. "That's impossible."  
"You still think things aren't possible after Battle City?" Marik laughed  
Joey shook his head no and mumbled, "Well it was nice catching up and all but if my boss catches me slacking of I'll lose my job."  
"Right well I came in here for ice cream so, I'll have a double scoop of mint chocolate chip...."Marik looked through the list of flavors and smiled," And a double scoop of strawberry for Namu." Joey nodded and began to make the order while Marik turned to watch Namu again, The boy had began to stair blankly at the sky. Joey handed the cones to Marik and went on to the next customer. Marik made his way to the table and smiled handing the treat to Namu, who took it and tilted his head in confusion.  
"What you don't remember ice cream?" Marik smiled licking his and watching Namu mimic him. Namu's face lit up and he began to eat the frozen delicacy on his own, Marik chuckled as he finished his cone and saw the sticky mess Namu had made. Namu whimpered as a napkin stuck to his hand and looked to Marik in distress. "Come here." Marik rolled his eyes as he lead Namu to the stores restroom.  
Marik wet a paper towel and began to clean of the boy's face, it didn't take long to clean his face but explaining to Namu how to wash his hands. Well that was a different story all together.  
"Come here and put your hands under the faucet!" Marik ordered trying to pull a now struggling Namu to the sink.  
"No!" Namu whined and fought against Marik's grasp.  
"Damn it Namu it's not going to hurt you! Now put your hands in the sink!"  
"No!"Namu began to cry.  
"Your hopeless!" Marik said in eritation pulling Namu to the sink and forcing his hands under the water. "There was that so hard?!"  
Namu looked to the floor as Marik finished washing his hands sobbing silently to him noticed this and sighed feeling guilt build up inside of him. "Namu I'm sorry okay?" Marik tilted the boys head up and wiped a tear from his face, Namu warped his arms around Marik and nuzzled into his cheast. Marik gasped as the door to the restroom opened, To reveal Joey stairing blankly at the scene before him.  
"Maybe I should just leave...." Joey said turning to exit the room. Marik sighed and shock his head pulling away from Nemu and turning to Joey, who ran into the door as he tried to leave."Ow..."  
"You really are clumsy you now that?" Marik walked to Joey's side and helped him up.  
"Thanks....Um sorry if I ruined your moment..."Joey blushed as Namu came to Marik side.  
"Who's he?" Namu asked innocently, no longer upset over the sink incident.  
"This is Joey, Joey this is Namu." Marik said as Namu smiled at Joey.  
"Hi." Joey smiled as Namu clung to Marik's side. "I think he's attached to you."  
"Great that's all I need right now..." Marik grumbled walking past Joey, with Namu clinging to his side, "I'll see you later Jou I need to go see Ishizu." Marik said leaving the store and starting for the museum. 'Maybe Ishizu can help me with Namu.' Marik smiled at the thought and continued on his way to the museum, with difficulty due to Namu clinging to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Marik what are you doing here?" Ishizu gasped seeing her brother enter the museum, and seeing the boy along side him she frowned, "Who's he?"  
"Well he's the reason why I'm here." Marik looked from Ishizu back to Namu attempting to hide from Ishizu's gaze. "His name is Namu."  
Ishizu frowned reaching out to Namu only to have him push himself closer to Marik. "Well he's clearly attached to you." She signaled for the two to follow her through the museum and into a room at the back of the large building. The room was small with a single window, two chairs in front of a desk, all in all the room was rather dreary. Ishizu sat behind the desk and Marik and Namu took the seats in front of it.  
"So..." Ishizu sighed after hearing the story behind Namu, "He can't remember anything?"  
Marik shook his head no and sighed, "Not a thing."  
Ishizu looked at Namu in pity, "So he'll be staying with us?" Marik nodded and Ishizu sighed, "To bad we didn't get a house with a guest bedroom..." Ishizu took a minute to think about the problem at hand, and smiled as she came to a conclusion, "He'll stay in your room!"  
"W-what!?!"Marik gasped stairing at his sister in disbelief, "Why my room?!"  
"I thought it would be obvious." Ishizu looked at Namu and her eyes softened, "He trust's you Marik, and he's lost his memory so your probably the only thing that can comfort him." Ishizu looked at her younger brother and smiled, "He'll sleep in your room and that's that."

* * *

Chris: Well here's chapter two!  
Marik: Your neglecting your other stories.  
Chris:....I'm working on them!  
Namu: No your not.  
Chris: Will you two shut up!  
Namu and Marik: Nope.


	3. Plans

Yes this is chapter three of my pastshipping story! I have decided to speed things up a bit and start introducing the plot. So guess who comes in later to speed things up a bit...Well I'm not saying yet you gots to read it. But I do feel bad about one thing I've done to one of my most favorite characters....But I've also decided to keep all the characters coming in from this chapter on as in character as possible.

Bakura: Oh get on with your story you incompetent mortal.

Me: Sorry 'Kura would you like to do the disclaimer?

Bakura: Sure. Chris doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in this story, he's not creative enought to have made us.

Me: Hay!

Bakura: Just start your story before I get bored and send your dog to the shadow realm...Or maybe I'll put your dog in a tree and send them both to the shadow realm...-walks off to find chris's dog-

Me: Okay here's the story guys enjoy! BAKURA LEAVE SEPHAPUP ALONE! -runs after Bakura-

* * *

Marik groaned as he heard a glass shatter against the kitchen floor and Namu yelp behind turned around to survey the damage and sighed when he saw Namu holding his hand to his chest. Marik ran one hand through his long platnum blond hair and walked to Namu's side, "Let me see." Namu whimpered as he held his hand out to Marik, a piece of glass from his cup had stabbed the center of his palm. "Hold still okay." Marik garbed Namus wrist and as quickly as he could yanked the shard of glass out. Namu whimpered as Marik led him to the counter and pored peroxide onto his hand and began to clean the cut.

"You should be more careful," Marik sighed and began to wrap a bandage around the cut. "You know I'm not always going to be here to help you Namu." He finished with the bandage and let Namu's wrist go. Namu whimpered and tackled Marik to the counter, nuzzling into his shirt as tears streamed down his innocent face.

"Don't le-leave me alone..."Namu whimpered as Marik wrapped his arms comfortingly around Namu." I h-hate being alone..."

"Namu I never said I'd leave you alone..." Marik frowned when the doorbell rang causing Namu to flinch in his arms, "It's okay Namu just wait here for a minute." Namu nodded and reluctantly released his hold on Marik.

Marik hurried to the door and opened it before who ever was on the other side decided to ring the damned thing again. "Yes?" Marik's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face when he saw the pale boy at his door. "Ryou I thought you were going out with Yugi and his gang tonight."

Ryou shook his head as he walked into the house , "No They decided to go and see a horror film and I do hate those bloody things." Marik led Ryou into the kitchen where

Namu instantly tensed up and watched Ryou wearily. "Who's this i didn't think you had a twin..."

"That's Namu he's got amnesia and is staying with me until he remembers what happened to him and where he's from." Marik watched as Ryou observed Namu eagerly and began to laugh, "I knew that fool couldn't do anything right."

Mariks eyes widened and he pulled Namu behind him, "What do you want Bakura?" Bakura looked up at Marik and smiled innocently "Can't I come and visit you without wanting something?" Marik glared at the dark yami causing him to sigh and lean back against the counter," I just wanted to see if that psychotic Yami of yours had found a way for us to get our own bodies...but from the looks of that pathetic creature behind you, he still has a lot to fix with the result."

Marik looked back at Namu pushed up against his back and quivering in fear, could he really be his yami...No Namu was to innocent and timid to be that psychopath...But then who and what was he?..Marik shook his head and glared at Bakura desperate to remove the thoughts of Namu and his yami being the same person he asked the first the question that came to his mind. "What's wrong with Ryou's body?"

"You mean you don't know?" Bakura smirked before going through a violent fit of coughing. After two minutes Bakura finally stopped and held his hand up to so Marik could see the faint flecks of blood on his palm. "You see my host has Tuberculosis and can't afford the treatment for it."

"Mari what's Tuberculosis." Namu whimpered and peaked around Mariks side to watch Bakura. Bakura laughed and stifled a few more coughs," Tuberculosis is where a person goes through a long and agonizing death of slowly drowning in their own blood. "

"Why didn't he tell me I would of helped him...How long has he had?" Marik watched Bakura yawn and lazily observe his finger nails "About a year now, but he'll be dead within the next two years." Marik looked down and Namu nuzzled closer to him whimpering. "You see I was hoping that yami of yours had come up with a way to get both of us our own bodies, but looking at Namu I'd rather take my chances with Ryou's body."

"How can you talk about Ryou like that!? He's your hikari and you don't care if he lives or dies?!" Marik seethed at Bakura.

"I'll be finished with my plans with in the time limit of his impending death so why should I care about him dieing if I'll be finished with him?"Bakura chuckled and suppressed another yawn.

"I don't like him Mari please make him leave." Namu whimpered and Marik looked up at Bakura and glared. "Alright I can see I'm not wanted here." Bakura chuckled as he walked to the door and turned to stair at Marik," But do remember what I said Marik."

The door closed and Bakura began to cough violently once more, "Damn host." He hissed as a dark figure wrapped it's arms around him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine..." He wiped some blood from his lips and leaned back into the shadows hold, "I think he bought it."

"That's good." The figure nuzzled into Bakura's neck and chuckled,"It's only a matter of time until we can put our plan into motion." The two laughed as theywalked down the dark abandoned street to Ryou's apartment.

* * *

  
Dark Figure Guy: Well it's about time you mentioned me.  
Me: Yeah it is...Wait I'm introducing the villain in the third chapter doesn't that seem kinda soon?  
DFG: Of course not Chris, besides I doubt any of them could guess who I actually am.  
Bakura: Yes because there are so many villains in Yu-Gi-Oh...Face it ***** They could easily guess who you are.  
Marik: It's true even though I can't see your face I already know who you are.  
DFG: DAMN IT! Well if any of the readers can guess who I am I'll give them a suprise in the chapter where Chris reveals me.  
Bakura: In other words Review and we'll all do something special for you.


End file.
